


Slowly

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [12]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>hey how about a fic of ben slowly falling in love with mike??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

Blinking down at his French toast, Ben realized it was years in making. Years in building up.

Because he suddenly knew he was in love with Mike.

Looking back up, everything seemed so different. From the curve of Mike’s throat to his sparkly eyes, but for everyone else, nothing had changed.

“Ben?” Barry asked, tapping him on his shoulder, ripping him away from the view of Mike’s smile, blooming on his face like a sunflower under the sun.

“Yeah?”

“You want more syrup?”

Later, sitting on the couch with his pals around him, Ben went back in his memories, trying to remember when it first started.

* * *

 

“Ben? You alright there?” Blue eyes looking down to him, a hand then reaching out to help him up from where he had fallen on the hard concrete.

“I...” looking down at himself, seeing how his pants were covered in dirt and bits and pieces of grass and how dirty his hands seemed to be.

“I think I am.” He smiled at the other man, dusting his pants half-heartedly and then he yelped as a hand came down on his arm

“If you think...” Mike laughed and they made their way further down their path.

Maybe then he lost a piece of his heart to him.

* * *

 

“Hold that.” Mike said and handed Ben his sandwich before he walked up to the guys who had yelled at them for the last 30 minutes of their lunch break.

The usual slurs, over and over again.

“Hey pals.” Mike growled, squaring his shoulders as he threw them a cold glare.

“You are some pieces of shit. You seem to have nothing better to do than show off your ignorance. How nice of you.” He spat, fury laced in his words.

“But let me tell you one nice little fact. You are the bloody bastards god would be ashamed of. Go home and think for once.”

Leaving them speechless, Mike returned to Ben who held his sandwich out for him to take. Mike only shook his head.

“Don’t let them ruin your food.” Ben muttered, laying a hand on his shoulder, to calm him down some and then he felt his heart swell with pride for his friend.

Maybe in that moment Ben lost a bit of his heart to the knight in the shining armor.

* * *

 

“Make some space.” Mike grumbled as he came into the living room, shoving Ben’s legs from where they had rested on the couch only to sit down right there.

“Whats up?” He asked as he passed the popcorn to Mike and smiled as he took the first handful and shoved it into his mouth.

“Peanut butter?” Mike asked and stared at the popcorn in his lap before he proceeded to shove another handful in his mouth.

“It was just a really long day.” Mike said and leaned his head back against the couch.

“Should I make some more food or... ?”

“Na, stay here. Talk about something.” Mike shut his eyes but turned his head so it faced Ben.

“Well…”

Maybe then he fell in love with Mike. Maybe just a tiny bit.

* * *

 

But he knew Mike was a safe bet, a secure love. Because it would never be returned. Never be recognized. And that was alright. As long as he could bath under the sun Mike was. As long as he was only a call away he would be okay.

So he kept his mouth shut and tried to keep his eyes from wandering again and again back to Mike and his hands from reaching out.

* * *

 

Sudden silence wasn’t something new, but coming from Mike it was.

Looking up from his current project he saw Mike staring at him, eyes wide and mouth formed in a surprised ‘o’.

“What?” Ben asked, unsure as he rubbed his cheek, checking if he had something there.

“N-” Mike had to clear his throat. “Nothing, Ben.”

And he was gone, leaving his things piled on the counter.

And then, Ben wasn’t sure if his love was safe anymore.

* * *

 

“Ben?”

“Mhhh?”

“Would you go out with me?”

He turned his head so fast, his vision blurred for moments before his eyes focused on Mike's beet red face.

“Like on a date?” Ben asked softly, unsure.

“If you want it to be a date.” Mike's face turned even redder and Ben smiled widely.

“Okay.”

And in that moment he knew he just gave his whole heart away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike[blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
